Don't speak of it
by babythisislife
Summary: When something feels this right, there's nothing anyone can say to convince you other wise... not even yourself. You're going to do it anyway aren't you? Even if your mind is screaming what a bad idea it is.
1. His butler: clouding his thoughts

_**I'm working on going through and revising this story. I hope it turns out a little better. **_

_**Thanks for reading. **_

_**-Ena**_

_Come to me darling: Life isn't over just because you die. Well if this wasn't pure insanity I didn't know what was. I was laying naked in a basement or dungeon or something like that._

_I was livid, so angry I could just kill everyone that came to have a look at me. They were all laughing and placing bids on me, how sick. They wanted a child?_

_Well they were perverted weren't they?_

_I didn't know how I was going to get out of this one._

_I was much too weak, fed only just enough._

_I was much too filthy, bathed once a month _

_I was much too beaten down, seen to many children like myself die while trying to be rebellious and save themselves._

_I wasn't myself any more that was for sure, they had changed me on the inside and out. _

_Speaking of my outside, it still burned from where they had branded me with that awful mark. I didn't know what it was, I didn't want to._

**2 years later:**

"What are you so happy about?" I asked taking my tea from him.

"Nothing master, just thinking about how long it's been since Her Majesty has called upon you. Aren't you getting bored?" What the hell was he getting at?

"She's sent for me then?" I asked. "Yes Master. You've gotten a letter in the post just today from Her" He handed me the white envelope sealed with her royal mark.

_Ciel, _

_I'm quite upset about a new string of murders that have been taken place in the underground lately, they involve women of a certain profession that's rather unbecoming._

_Also disappearances are high for harlots, and even though we don't have bodies I assume they are related. Please do get to the bottom of this quite soon._

_Thank you darling, _

_R_

I looked to Sebastian and without thinking about it met his eyes, flashing me back to the moment when I first saw them.

_"Do you wish to make a contract with me? I'll give you whatever it is you desire...In exchange for your soul" _

_His voice was haunting and alluring. He offered protection and damnation all in one. _

_I was in love. _

_Eyes glowed, two red embers of danger and limitless power._

_"Kill them Sebastian, do as I say. I am your master now" My voice had come out weak and feeble, hardly worthy of commanding someone of such power. _

_"Yes Master, as you wish"_

"Young Master? What do you intend to do about it then?" he asked like he'd been talking this whole time.

"Why, we shall investigate of course, I'm The Queens guard dog, it's what I'm meant to do"

Without another word he went to retrieve my coat and we were off.

**3 days later:**

"Alright then, present me with all the information so I may make sure I have it all and we can get along with this whole thing."  
I demanded to Sebastian.

"Nine ladies of a certain profession have been killed and four are still missing. We believe a fellow everyone calls Fred Manor is behind this and we need to find some way to confirm it. It would appear he approaches women with an offer of more money and then takes them. We're not sure where but it would be my guess they are held and used until they are no longer worth keeping alive and then they are...disposed of. That is the basics of it all Young Master"

A very broad analogy but yes, that would be the core. "How do you think we should go about getting to him then?" I mumbled more to myself.

"Well Sir, we'll need bait" His smile is the same devilish one he uses when he suggests something I won't be liking or gives me news he knows will make me squirm.

"What sort of bait do you think..." And by the way he is eyeing me I can already guess.

"Not a single chance in hell. I will not pretend to be a prostitute! It's not going to happen...it's not... we really don't have a better way do we? You couldn't pass for a girl with the build of your body" I am torn between my dignity and the case.

"Fine then, but if you ever tell a sould Sebastian..." I threatened.

He had simply nodded with a pleased smile that made me enraged. I knew he would enjoy this.

"You're sick" I mumbled.

"The Master doesn't really think that does he? I am but a servant sir, it matters naught what I think" but he was still smiling away like the fool he was making me feel.

_"Master, now that I have killed them what should we do? Where do you want to go?" He asked smiling. It was an odd smile that warmed me but made my skin crawl. _

_"I want to go home, to the Phantomhive Manor..it burned though...to the house in London I suppose. I want the Manor rebuilt though" I had whined. _

_"Yes sir. If you'll excuse me and please not look, I need a more human form to take on." I hadn't gotten to much of a look at him yet, it was too dark. _

_"I can't see?" I was ten and curious. "No Master, please. I'm afraid I'm rather grotesque in this way" He had replied as if it were a fact. Looking at him now I didn't see how he could ever think that of himself. _

As he was dressing me in a rather short blue dress to go with my eye I made myself busy looking at him in the mirror, better than thinking of what was going on.

His hair was black and looked so soft, I wanted to touch all of a sudden. I could order him to let me, but that would be childish and I was trying to do away with childishness.

Unlike when I first saw him his eyes were a red-brown color. It was beautiful, like mahogany wood. The dark colors weren't too harsh against the white perfection of pale skin though.

"Master?" He said watching me watch him.

"What? I was thinking!" I hissed. He caught me...

"Forgive me but all I need to do now is put on the wig and a bit of make-up" he said walking around to the front of me.

He placed the itchy mess of hair on my head and then began making my features more feminine.

Sebastian always smelt good, it was an icy smell that I associated with the color purple. I had asked many times what it was but he said that there was no name for the smell of a demon. I inhaled him.

"Most people are put off by our smell. You're so unique Young Master. I admire your bravery." So observant.

His hands were uncovered which was odd for him and I took the opportunity to look at the pentagram on his hand.

It was simple, a five pointed star in the middle of a circle and yet it meant everything to me.

_"Will it hurt?" I asked a bit afraid. _

_"Some, but nothing like the brand on your back, I'll take most of the pain Young Master" He had said smiling. _

_"Don't move then and keep your eyes open, are you ready?" I nodded and he removed a glove with his mouth revealing beautiful hands and black nails. _

_He was tracing something in the air right in front of my eye. I didn't feel anything until he stopped though. My eye was burning in agony. _

_His hand had the mark on the back and fresh blood ran in a river from the impossibly deep cut. _

_"I'm sorry Master, about the discomfort" I had covered my eye only to feel that it bled just like his hand. _

_"I can't see out of the eye any more can I?" I mused, nearly silent._

_"You can, but you have my mark in your eye now. The more obvious the mark the stronger the bond you know. You'll have to wear an eye patch Master" And it didn't really bother me like it should have._

I touched my eye that had been christened with the mark of Sebastian. He had said at the time that it meant we were bonded until the contract was completed. "You seem to be in deep thought Young Master, about me? Not to be bold" Again I snapped out of my thoughts.

"No, I was thinking about you, us really. The contract seal I suppose, and the significance it holds. Such a stupid symbol holding such a powerful meaning"

He nodded and smiled, a soft kind that made me wonder what he was thinking about.

"You're all done Master. Are you ready to get going?" He said it as if he wanted to stop talking about the whole thing.

"Quite as ready as I'll ever be to go out as a girl, let's go then" I said standing shakily on high heels.

"I will never understand why women wear these things" I grumbled much to Sebastians delight.

"Shall I call the buggy 'round master?" Sebastian asked. I nodded.

Before leaving he bent down and whispered teasingly in my ear. "Master, if you were a real woman...well I'm not sure I could stop myself."

I must have turned ten shades of red as he walked away laughing. I should have punished him but my thoughts mostly consisted of if he meant it.

And why the hell should I care?

"Sebastian! Keep your mouth shut!" I yelled on a much delayed reaction.

I heard his amused laughter from down the hall.

**I hope that was satisfactory and not to messy to follow. :)**


	2. His Butler: Forget this ever happened

_**Hey, this one is also redone. I hope it's good and you're enjoying. :)**_

_** Caution RAPE SCENE. **_

_**-Ena**_

I was laughing at his flustered yelling from down the hall while I called around the carriage.

To be honest I wasn't sure I could let him get caught, it was risky.

Soon he was settled in and we were on our way to a slum where many women were taken from all the way in London town. Surely no one would let such a treat like him get away.

We pulled up to the street and he was fidgeting with his skirts.

"Don't be nervous Master, I won't let anyone hurt you to bad. They are only humans after all" I again whispered in his ear.

I don't know why I was so hell bent on teasing him today but the flustered look he had was positively darling.

"We will talk about this when all of this is over" He warned and though I should be at least a little unsettled I was nearly buzzing with anticipation.

"Master, please do try no to get yourself too dirty with this whole thing yes?" I asked right before he opened the door.

A smirk placed itself on the beautiful coral of his lips. "I have you, so I have nothing to worry about. Sebastian? If my life is in danger you will do whatever it takes to save me. Unless this is the case you follow and watch until I give you other orders. Are we understood?"

I knelt in the small space and placed a hand over my where my heart should be. "Yes Master, whatever you say. I am here to serve" I kiss his hand and his eyes flash trouble to be had.

I simply cannot wait.

I make myself part of the shadows quickly as he moves to find the man who we suspect is at fault for all this. Such loyalty to The Queen.

_"Why, if I'm not being to bold, do you serve Her with such ferocity?" I has asked when the second mission we were on had almost cost him his life._

_"Who else do I have to protect?" He spoke quietly with both eyes open and uncovered. _

_He was bleeding heavily, looking more pale than usual. He had sustained some bad injuries from chasing down a crazy man who had kidnapped him. That was not a planned kidnapping though, and it had cost him dearly. _

_"I had thought it was for your parents..." I mused to myself._

_"Maybe it is... I don't always understand myself." And he closed his eyes then turning in my arms to snuggle in my chest. _

_In nearly a whole year it had been the first affection I had ever seen him display and it was then...it happened._

_I could feel a thread that was binding us, tied to his neck and around my hand. If I pulled to hard I would surely kill the precious boy that lay against me. In the end that was what I had wanted, but for the first time ever I faltered in my resolve to kill and eat. Was this caring? _

He found that man quickly and was whispering to him as I had done earlier.

Soon they were off, and I was perched on a tree outside a window wondering what would happen.

The man pulled out a cloth and put it over Ciels face, he struggled instinctively and even I tensed for the moment.

He went limp soon, and the man began hauling him to a back door and into a cart.

I followed them to a warehouse where Ciel was unloaded and appeared to be in and out of consciousness. They were handling him roughly and it was bothering me if I was being honest. Master was delicate.

"She's a fine one she is. Fetch a high price for this little thing. Should we try the merchandise?" I heard someone say from the inside. "No, I think she's a Nobel. Virgin and she should stay that way. Don't be touchin her, ya hear?" Another replied.

I smirked at the though, they knew he was a virgin. Yes he was of course but was it that obvious? I had never thought about it much until now... I suppose it is.

_CIEL:  
_I woke up in a dirty room chained to a wall near three other women. "Why hello baby, you're awake finally. How's it someone like your pretty little self get stuck here?" A woman with rudely red hair asked.

I was still half out of it and the girls were chatting away. They were discussing someone named Ann I believe who had been "taken"?

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Anne baby, she was taken back last night. I don't think she'll be coming back any time soon if you get what I mean. Another one is dead" she laughs. How is she laughing.

"Well we're all screwed baby, we're all going to die in here or be sold. No reason to panic while we're waiting." A small brunet said from her place.

"Sweet darlin' no one cares about a bunch of whores dying. She's right, we're all going to die." A sweet looking blond smiled from the corner, looking very emaciated. They were wrong, The Queen cared, and I wished I could tell them so.

_"Sebastian, is there any reason why you chose me? I didn't realize I was summoning you when I did but you knew. You came to me. Why?" I had asked. _

_"Young Master, I'm not speaking to you as a servant just now so don't be upset. I got a smell of you, your souls is surrounded in darkness but is still untouched. You are pure in a world of filth, I am naturally drawn to do as you say. You're tempting, compelling, delicious" He licked the spot where my shoulder and neck meet and I shuddered. _

_"Sebastian, you're mine." I had whispered as he placed his mouth there nodding. _

_"You're excused" abruptly I wanted away from him, it felt like a noose was being tightened around my neck. He left. _

I was in and out of consciousness, listening to the women for what felt like ever. When I was awake I slowly began to know them. I was growing fond of the blatant woman. They were more up front than any Nobel I'd ever met.

It had been a few days but someone finally opened the door. Everyone's mouth shut instantly as we were buzzing with anticipation.

A lean man with a nasty looking scar pulled up Ally, the tiny brunette who was the quietest of the bunch. Everyone looked so mortified that I couldn't stop myself.

"Don't!" I squeaked, trying to save her. Calculating eyes turned on me, seeking something. "Would you rather take her place then?" he smirked.

I opened and closed my mouth again and again, trying to beg for her life. Her eyes turned wide with terror as he unlocked the cuffs from her and hauled her up by thick curls.

"Please! I don't want to…" she was too scared to even cry and I reached for her with a hand that would go only mere inches from the wall. I was of no use at all. I had no idea what they would do to her and couldn't risk the case.

I closed my eyes, feeling a guilt so intense I thought it would crush me. "No worries, you're a small one, just going to get sold you little thing. As long as you behave" he said, running a knife along her arm.

I don't know when he got it but she screeched her surprise as blood ran down her finger tips on to the floor. "Say goodbye" He smiled at me.

"Ally" I whined. He threw her at me and she held me for a second, still smelling faintly of perfume. "You're a darling girl, behave" she whispered kissing my cheek before he pulled her back again by her hair.

She smiled before she left even though we knew she was facing almost certain death sometime soon. The value of every life on earth had never been more prominent to me as in that moment.

We were all quiet then, feeling so horrible no one could express the words. It was down to Eve, Lisa and I.

"Ally will be alright, she's to stubborn to just give up on anything" Eve smiled, trying to lighten the mood. "Besides, there's nothing we can do now, so let's just have some nice talk while we wait" she suggested looking at Lisa who was petrified.

We tried then, to force small talk. "I wasn't always a whore; I grew up a real lady to be honest. My parents died though and left everything to my brother. He didn't want to share so I got into the business" Lisa shared.

"I've always been this way, since I was real small. I never had parents and all, but I did have a rick master of sorts. He liked me until I started getting boobs and all that, then he threw me out. It was the only thing I knew how to do" she whispered.

I wanted to share my story to, I wanted to have someone hear it from my mouth unedited by courtesy or contract. I wanted to tell them who I really was because I knew they would still accept me.

I opened my mouth to begin my tale as the door to the room opened. Someone else was coming in to get us already.

A short man with damp hair stuck to his face came in and gave us all a look over then stopped on Eve. She was the one with red hair.

She squirmed as he made his way to her with a key in hand. "No...please." Her eyes filled with tears. I couldn't do it, had to say something again.

"Don't! You can't touch her!" I yelled much to everyone's surprise for a second time. "Oh, you do speak, we had thought you might be mute" The man said turning to me. "You don't want her to go?"

He yanked her to her feet by her hair and shoved a hand under her skirt. She yelped painfully as I cringed squeezing my eyes shut. "You've just gotten her in a whole lot more trouble"

"It'll be worse for her if you don't look" reluctantly I pried my eyes open, hoping to spare her agony.

He was yanking down her skirts so they pooled around her ankles. She closed her own eyes trying to block out the whole thing like I wanted to do.

He raped her to my horror, tore her to I think. She was bleeding, it was dripping down her legs. We all watched in utter horror as he pumped in and out of her unwilling body.

I was disgusted for her, he was dirty and sweaty. When he was done she was sobbing and fell to the floor. I was sobbing for her to, wanted to hug her. It had been a long time since I wanted to hug anyone but Sebastian, and even that didn't happen much anymore.

He pulled up his pants over his blood coated penis and I gagged. Then he looked at me and smiled a filthy smile that made me cringe away. He pulled the key out again and came at her.

"Take me! Don't hurt her anymore, just take me." I said jumping up to my feat. "Brave." He walked to me now and unlocked my cuffs. "I'll kill them all if you do anything" He threatened.

Ally was already gone, Eve couldn't be my fault to. Her eyes grew even wider and she shook her head back and forth as if she didn't want me to save her. She thought if I went out there I would die.

"I'll tell you my story someday" I whispered to her.

"This is an order, no one is to remove them from this room." It was for Sebastian who I knew was listening but earned me a back hand so hard I fell to the floor. My lip was busted now and I tasted the blood.

Eve looked at me with a love so intense it hurt. "I'm so sorry" I said sitting up. "Thank you baby, I'm sorry to" She said holding out her hand to me.

I was lifted off the floor and pushed down a many halls and through countless rooms. Soon the dirty man threw me in a cage, like that of a dogs.

"You'll fetch a pretty price." he said sneering at me. When I was alone Sebastian turned up beside my cage with a whisper of fabric. "Are you alright Master?" He asked

"When they begin the bidding you bring in the cops, I want this over with soon" I almost began crying. "You protect them, they get out before I do" I said. "Yes Master"

He ran a hand through my hair, an affectionate gesture of comfort. He was gone as quick as he was there.

I sat in the cage for only a little while until I heard voices, people shuffling in. A man I hadn't seen before came in to look at me. "I want to see her eye" He said absently as he reached for my eye patch.

When he removed it and my eye opened a smile grew so huge I thought it would split his face. They moved me onto a stage surrounded by glass and left me under the light.

I didn't hear anyone for a very long time. It had to be an hour at least. I was getting worried, where was Sebastian? Were the girls okay?

Finally the door opened and Sebastian came walking in with the authorities. They thanked me and I excused myself to find the girls after I changed back to men's clothing.

"Well baby, I thought there was something about you that was off..." Eve said smiling at me. "I'm sorry...about what happened in there...Eve, I'm so sorry" I said, tears burning my vision.

She reached out and wrapped her arms around me. "You saved me darlin', I'm sorry you had to see that. Thank you for everything" I buried my face in her shoulder and let her hold me.

"I'm a noble and my parents are dead too, I miss them. I serve the Queen and I was sent here to save you all. Ally will be found. My name is Phantomhive and I've made a deal with a demon to avenge my parents. I'm in Hell to, just like you. I wanted you to know my story. You won't forget it will you?" I sniffled.

She held tighter to me, getting me dirty with her torn and bloody rags but I didn't care. I wanted her to know me and hear me. "Baby, we're all dancing with the devil. I won't forget who are you." She assured.

We went home that night, leaving London behind. I reported about what happened and then went to bed. Sebastian dressed me and was about to leave.

"Stay here..." I whined for the first time in a while. He nodded and sat at the edge of the bed. I fell asleep with my head on his lap as he played with my hair whispering.

_Sebastian:_

"Stay here..." he had asked. I knew what he saw, realized everything was jumbled in his head. I sat at the edge of the bed and he curled into my lap.

"I'm sorry there are things I can't save you from, but I will always protect you Master." I touched his hair and he relaxed so I ran my hands through beautiful locks.

His eyes were closed and innocence was radiating from him, as if he was only ten again. Eyes were so blue and wide I thought I could get lost in them some times.

I wondered what this feeling curling in my gut was when I looked at him. He was positively lovely, delicious.

_**I was trying to write Sebastian but I found it hard. I hope it wasn't too horrible. Thanks for reading :D Sorry for any mistakes, but I did my best to read it over. **_


	3. His Butler: I have no Soul

**I hope you're all still enjoying my story and it's not to dull. :)**

"Sebastian! My tea" he called from his study. I had just served him not ten minutes ago, lately though he had been beckoning me much more than necessary.

I wasn't complaining really, it just was odd. I do believe that while he had known all about people like those prostitutes, it was different when he had spent time with them. Though Master would never say it out loud the one with the red hair...I believe she reminded him of Madame Red. Watching something so unfortunate befall the poor woman well, it must have really bothered him.

"Coming young Master. Just a moment" I hollered into the speaker.

"Well hurry the bloody hell up" Also it would seem he's become more demanding. He hasn't been sleeping well, and he's consistently in a bad mood this last week or so. "Yes sir" I complied.

I arrived minutes later with a tea cart to refill his glass. "Sebastian, I was thinking about having some coffee flown in from Columbia if you don't mind. I'd like some by tomorrow please" I sighed.

"Master, don't you think that you're awake enough? I don't believe that much caffeine will be good for you anyway. You want to grow taller don't you?" His angry eyes snapped up to me. "Did I ask what you thought was best? I simply said do it" I shook my head knowing I was about to start something bad.

"Master? About those women. Could the one with the red hair have reminded you of Madame Red? You seem to be awfully upset since the whole thing with them and I wanted-" I was cut off by him sweeping his arm accost the desk, knocking everything to the ground.

The tea cup shattered against the table as he screamed "Shut up! I am the Master of this house and I'm sick of you speaking to me as if we were friends. We're not! You serve me!" He stormed out of the room in a swirl of black, blue and rage.

"Master...could you tell me if you were alright? I was worried" I whispered to no one. If he was mad then I would let him be. I was prying these last few days admittedly. I have never served anyone who I actually cared if they were okay. This was new to me, so I was simply trying to do what I thought he would like.

I began picking up the mess that had been made as I pondered over that. I cared about how he felt? No, this had to be something else. I thought back to the first Master I had, she was the only one I had ever made the mistake of caring for in any way. She had broken me you could say, I didn't care about my prey any more. They were a meal now, not something to be held and cared for.

_"I'll call you Ian; you'll be my lover and servant until I've become happy. Can you do it?" _

_I smiled, such a stupid women, such an easy meal. "Yes Mistress. We have a deal?" _

_She nodded, her blond locks bobbing down her back. She had grey blue eyes and hair that looked as if it had been spun of gold. Her soul was even delicious by the smell of it; I had nothing to stop me._

_We spent so much time together that we were inseparable and something about being with her just made me feel good. I adored the girl so much I forgot our contract even existed at times. We spent days in bed making love and what she called "Beautiful memories. so you won't EVER forget me darling" and I had fallen into something a kin to love with her. It was the most human point in my life. _

_Until such a time that I made her happy. "I love you. I'm happy now, so kill me" I kissed her one last time, feeling the movement of her smooth lips against mine as she sighed. I couldn't do it, ended up nearly killing myself fighting my instinct to kill her. It was a demon instinct that demanded I take what I had earned._

_"Please stop hurting yourself…we made a deal, just don't make it hurt okay?" Her eyes were flowing with tears that I had never seen from her being that it was my job to make her smile. _

_I thought of her in her dress smiling and waving at me while she spun and laughed. I drained her of her life, her very soul. When I took hers whatever semblance of mine was left faded as well. I didn't remember doing it even; just remember thinking about her laughing like that, so happy. Something inside me broke I was never the same._

_I came too covered in her blood, holding her body. Her eyes were open wide, looking at me with disbelief. I cried then for the first time in my demon life, the only time. It was then I constructed the island. _

_Ciel_

I didn't know what had come over me, something though. I felt bad for Sebastian.

I've had a few questionable thoughts in my life but who hadn't? I felt bad though, honestly bad for the demon. Well this was more than just questionability that was running rampant through my head at the moment, this was bordering on insanity.

These last few days he'd suffered again and again at the rage I harbored that had nothing to do with him, I wasn't mad at him at all. I went looking for Eve, don't think I hadn't. I couldn't find her, they said she had vanished.

Where could someone like her go? Nowhere but to die. Sebastian was right too, she was so loud and expressive like Madame Red was it unnerved me.

How had he known something like that I wonder? Sure it was easy to think I was mad but mad about her? Something about the way he knew me sometimes... it was odd. Like he could see right into my thoughts, like he knew things other people didn't. And he knew things he couldn't possibly know.

I wasn't sleeping; I wasn't eating, hell I was barely breathing at this point. Madame Reds death finally hit me it seemed, and now Eves. I had only known her a short time but she was so...beautiful. Her personality was amazingly stunning. Even in utter chaos she still tried to feign happiness.

It wasn't just that, I had seen that rape. It was disgustingly...horrific. Sex would never be right for me now. As much as I hated to admit the whole thing, it had messed me up. The other woman to, being dragged away, torn from my arms when all I was supposed to do was protect them.

I sat in my room going over again and again if I could have saved any of them that pain but there was no way I could see. I had to be there to make sure I was correct and the police would handle the rest.

"Master? Would you like dinner?" Finny? Where the hell was Sebastian, surely he didn't think because we'd had a fight he could send someone else to do his job. "Come in here and tell me where Sebastian is"

The blond haired boy peered in, blue eyes round with worry. "Sebastian, well I don't think he's feeling very well. He didn't look so good so I said I'd come get you Master" The doorknob cracked under his shaking hands. "Master I'm so sorry!" he squeaked. Finny had unusual strength, much too high for a normal person. "He'll fit right in Master. This is the Phantomhive Manor after all" What made a Phantomhive servant anyway? I wasn't sure I knew any more.

"Go get Sebastian to fix it, and tell him I'm not hungry" I mused. Finny nodded backing out and still apologizing. Every one of my servants had something odd about them, something that made them not fit in otherwise in society. They flocked to my house, brought by Sebastian without even telling me where he found such people.

Finny strength, Mei Rins incredible eye sight and Bards odd…affiliation with flame. Tanaka was here because he had served my family for years but even he had an incredibly low stamina level that rendered him nearly useless most of the time.

If I were honest though, I did like them. I enjoyed there company in this big house, which would have been empty otherwise. These crazy servants of mine made living in this house bearable, which was quite unexpected.

"Master, I'm taking a look at the door now" Sebastian's voice called as the door opened. "Finny, never learning his strength…" I murmured trying not to look at Sebastian standing in the door.

I couldn't help myself though, had to catch a look at him. His features were sad looking though, not smiling like usual or even trained to indifference. He just looked down. "Sebastian? Can a demon catch a cold?" I asked. His head snapped up in surprise. "Not to my knowledge Young Master" he shook his head looking dazed.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked suddenly. "Am I ordered to tell you?" He asked back without hesitation. "No, of course not" It would be wrong of me to order him to do something like that…right? "Then I decline telling you." The tone of pain in his voice stopped me from getting mad.

I had said we weren't friends hadn't I? This was my fault I suppose, but surely he knew I spoke out of anger. Although I had been being mean to him all week without a good reason at all, suddenly I felt bad.

"Sebastian? I'm…well for being so rude all week…and earlier, I was being…I'm sorry" I forced the words past my lips and they left a horrid taste in my mouth.

Admitting I was wrong was never something I liked doing. He looked surprised, then even sadder than before. "What? Tell me what's wrong. I said bloody sorry so you can at least tell me" I whispered.

"I was thinking of the first master I'd ever had. I was thinking of how I had changed over the many masters since her…and how you remind me of her. Not anything you do, but I'm acting as if I have a soul again." He stated back, giving the handle one more jiggle.

"Do you think you might tell me? About her I mean" I don't know why I asked, why I cared. "Maybe someday Master, but not tonight." I didn't push any more. I could tell we were both warn from admissions. "Will you bring dinner to the drawing room and sit with me a while?" I asked whispering again.

I found myself being lonely sometimes and craving Sebastian's company. Even if we only sat in silence his presence made me feel better. "I shall be right back with Dinner Master" he said closing the door.

I made my way to the drawing room and set up a chess table. I could inquire if he wanted to play a game with me, no harm in it. He was back quickly with my meal.

I ate savoring the beef and vegetables. Sebastian's cooking was delicious. "You seem very hungry, perhaps you should eat more." He said smiling from his seat with a book in his hand. I looked down at my empty plate. "I want to play chess" I stated.

"Can't even ask me to play? Would you like to play with me Young Master?" Sebastian teased, and I felt better. "Yes, let's play." I said walking over to the red plush chair while he joined me on the other side.

"I'll tell you a little about her if you tell me a little about the women or Madame Red. You can choose" he offered as we set up. "You first" I said, moving a pawn.

"When I was a demon and took my first contract it was with a beautiful girl. I think I might have even loved her. The realization that I was a demon came full force when I decided not to take her soul and my body took over. I did take it thus killing her, and I don't remember doing it" his face didn't change from his mask.

His eyes lit red and I gasped. I loved his eyes but I never got used to seeing them. I bit my lip absently and his eyes followed the action causing me to bite harder. I nibbled a little too roughly because blood touched my tongue.

His eyes got bigger, grew brighter as he leaned in. His face was so close to mine I could feel his breath. I inhaled him, dark mahogany and something else that was…demon. His tongue darted out and swiped over my lip. I gasped but didn't pull back.

I returned the favor, tongue darting out to lick at his lips without my permission. He closed his eyes as if willing himself to stay put while my heart was about to beat out of my chest.

"You had some blood Master." He said sitting back, losing the glow in his eyes then squeezing them shut like he was trying to concentrate.

"Madame Red was always around when I was little, and I miss her now. She adored me, playing with me and practically raising me along with my parents. Life without her seemed impossible. Then she died, and I do believe I played a rather large part in it. I think that woman did make me wonder about her, maybe her death is finally registering." I offered in return.

We played for six whole games, tied three to three by the end. "Master, it's getting rather late. I think it's time for bed" Sebastian said. His voice startled me because we hadn't said a word after the conversation we'd had at the first game. "Yes, alright" I mumbled standing and stretching.

As he dressed me that night I had one more question I had to ask and I'm not sure why I even cared.

"Sebastian…do you think you don't want to kill me?" My voice was so small I didn't think he'd heard it.

"Master, would you kill me?" he asked back. "I don't believe I…could kill you. I'd like to think…" voice still small.

"I don't want to kill you either, I'm sorry I ever made this contract. I signed your death certificate" I almost cried, tears burning.

He tucked me in and did the oddest thing. His lips touched my forehead, quick and barely noticeable but still there." Good night Master" he was gone before I could even reply.

I wanted to stay up and think about everything but I found myself to tired. I was exhausted, and to be honest I didn't know what conclusion I would come to if I were given time to think about it anyway.

I drifted into a deep sleep that took me so far down there was nothing but black.

"Master? It's morning. Time to get up" Sebastian pranced about cheerily. I despised the way he woke me up every morning acting like it was a miracle the sun came up. "How about a scone for breakfast? Oh and there's post on your desk when you're ready to get to the drawing room."

I was up now, eating my scone and drinking my tea. I walked barefoot to the drawing room, knowing well everyone else would be sleeping.

It was a Sunday and everyone had off except Sebastian. "Master are you sure you should be walking around in your night clothes?" he followed me, worried.

"I'm fine, where is the post?" I asked a bit nervously. He handed it to me as I sat behind my mahogany desk. "Bills, bills, charity, Her Majesty." I grabbed up the letter and held my hand to Sebastian.

_Ciel, _

_Darling thank you for taking care of my problem with the missing girls. You did a good Job. _

_Now I have to ask something else of you. There are too many opium dens lining the streets, the things women and men do in those places are disturbing to me. If you could please eradicate about ten of them that would be lovely._

_There's one in particular that I want take care of, if you ask you Chinese friend I'm sure he'll help you out._

_I've heard of what happened to that woman in front of you Ciel and I feel just awful. I have some good news about the whole thing though. She's gotten out of the business and enclosed is a letter from her to you. Would you believe she dropped it off to my palace in person? Interesting friends you've made darling._

_Thank you as always,_

_R_

I tipped the envelop again and long behold there was another letter. The handwriting was messy and the paper was dirty but it was from Eve.

_Hello Baby, _

_I heard you were around looking for us. Me and the girls were all really inspired by you and we've decided to make our way to America and start a small business making baked goods. I'm sorry I didn't come say good bye in person but things like that make me cry. We're all in debt to you more than you'll ever know and I can't thank you enough. You make sure to stay out of trouble now, darling. _

_Bye._

_Eve. _

Again I felt tear burning my vision at the idea of her being free. "Sebastian, Eve is safe. She sent me a post right here telling me her and the others have gone to America, isn't that lovely?" I asked feeling so relieved. "You were wrong Young Master, she wasn't dead after all" he rubbed my back.

"Get Lau on the phone, we need him to help us with some business for the Queen." Sebastian nodded.

Within the hour Lau turned up. He was a Chinese man that deals in Opium but I wouldn't bust him. He was my father's good friend, so I would simply take out some of his competition. He never seemed to change, always dressed in traditional attire with jet black hair a spiky mess. He was of average height and always pretended he knew what was going on when he usually had no clue. How did father stand to be such good friend with him?

"Hello Young Earl and what is it I can do for you?" He asked, with the same ridiculous smile on his face and the scantly clothed girl in his lap. "I need you to find out about some Opium dens that aren't yours. The queen wants them irradiated. There's one in particular she wants gone, I'm sure you can tell me about the big ones"

He nodded absently. "Ran Mao, who do you think we should sell out? They were taking our business weren't they?"

The girl on his lap nodded and spoke for the first time ever "Ri." She said her voice soft and feminine like I imagined it to be. "Oh yes, she has the second biggest den around. Ask about her and you should be able to get in fairly easy"

I huffed impatiently. "Can't you just tell me where it is?" he laughed. "Now you know as well as I do that would be treason for me and poor Ran Mao. I can't, but I did give you a name. She's very popular, just ask around." I sighed again.

"What other names can you give me? Bigger ones. I need about ten" I said hoping he would give the rest up. He did, enclosed a few names that were British even. People I knew, surprising.

"Thank you Lau, now if you could keep your mouth shut about the whole thing it should go smoothly" Ran Mao nodded. "He would keep this secret for you, so our business grows." How odd, the girl speaking not only once but twice.

Lau excused himself and I had him sent back in a carriage without another thought.

"Sebastian, get me my street clothes. We're about to go look for some Opium and women. Are you ready?" I asked taking off my eye patch.

"Yes Master, we shall be on our way in no time at all." And soon we were off, back to the filthy town of London.

**Revised well? I hope so. Everyone always says there are a few things that need fixed. I hope my minor changes have made the story a little better. **


	4. His Butler: We're attending

**As usual life has sort of sucked, so I'm sorry I haven't been doing enough writing, revising, updating, blah blah blah. I do hope you'll all forgive me and enjoy my changes.**

After some time snooping around I came to the conclusion that this place was positively crawling with Opium. You could get so much so fast, laced with just about anything.

Lau was right, this Ri person was popular, very powerful. Most likely rivaling Lau which would be why he gave her up so quickly.

I would do my best to please the Queen as my father had always done. I wanted to make him happy and I knew I would please him by pleasing her.

"All the information we have on this woman says she is a high school student Sebastian. How could someone in high school run an Opium ring? Not to mention she's been charged with many more crimes than just that"

He laughed. "How could the Queens guard dog be someone as young as you?"

"It wasn't very well by choice now was it?" bitterness coated my voice. "No, but you did fall well in to the role didn't you?" he countered.

"Find out where this person goes to school, we'll both be attending very soon" I assured. I might as well bring her down on more than one charge and plus, it would be a fun game.

I needed some good sport to get my mind off of all the odd happenings here lately. This presented the perfect opportunity.

I returned home to the manor and prepared a back pack with school things and other oddities that would be needed. Sebastian returned within the hour.

"She goes to a private school my lord, and as of Monday we will both be registered" he threw me some pamphlets on Her Majesties School For The Gifted. "Good work then. Put on some tea and make dinner won't you?" I said dismissing him to go over everything.

"Tanaka! I need you to attend Bard to get a uniform for me. I'd quite like to go to school for a while" They were out for quite a while, busying themselves with the whole thing.

I closed my eyes and thought about what Sebastian had said, he loved her? I wonder if he loved me. Not that I could ask. It was a stupid notion really. One that didn't even matter. I laid my head down on the desk for a moment, and closed my eyes.

"_Sebastian…do you love me?" My voice asked as I screamed for it to shut up. I was watching myself standing in front of him looking at the carpet. _

_"Master…what do you care? Does it matter?" He asked. I nodded, "Yes because I think I love you" WHAT? Had I really just said that? I reached out to stop myself but my hands phased through me as if I were a ghost. _

"_Master, I love you. You've made me think that I might have a soul yet" He whispered much to my surprise. Suddenly I was back in my body, able to control myself.  
_

_And then he kissed me, slowly and carefully. Barley a countable kiss, more like a brushing of lips, but I felt it just like it was lips tingled and my hands shook. _

_He stood staring at me as if waiting to be smacked. "Sebastian…again" My small voice shook. He complied and this time did a better job, licking and kissing, exploring my lips. He wrapped me up in his arms and held me as if I were something precious. I responded with much the same enthu-_

"Master?" A soft voice came from behind the door. I snapped up, dazed and confused. My head spun, and my thoughts were scattered. "Yes?" I asked only to see Sebastian open the door.

"Dinner tonight is…is everything quite alright? You look flustered, your face is red. Do you have a fever Master?" he asked rushing to me. When his hand touched me I must have nearly died and I jumped so high I could have sworn my head touched the ceiling.

"I'm fine..le..leave dinner and go" I hissed snatching the plate from his hands and shoving my mouth full of food. "Yes master?" he said looking very perplexed.

What the hell was that dream?

And why did it star Sebastian?

Without any more time able to think about the whole thing I ate and then busied myself finishing the preparations for school which took up the rest of the day without Sebastian, I was more than thankful.

"I'll be leaving on tomorrow a day early to get all my lessons and things set up. You'll come with me to get settled in the dorms so I'll make sure to pack your things tonight" He said after I had been prepared for bed.

"Yes that's good. I'll see you in the morning then" I said dismissing him; I just couldn't stand to look at him right now. My mind hurt, not knowing what the hell I was thinking about Sebastian for.

I tossed and turned in bed wondering again about Sebastian. He said he loved that girl but did he love me? What was wrong with me that I even cared if he loved me?

I didn't love him…did I? The feeling of something heavy came to my stomach whenever I thought about him. I needed him to be near me but needed him to be away. I couldn't have him with me for too long at once, it was maddening.

He was maddening. An infatuation could very well make me feel like this, and the best thing about an infatuation was that it passed.

This would all blow over soon I silently assured myself as I closed my eyes. We would get into that school tomorrow and do our job, we would return home with some stress relieved and things would be all back to normal.

The next day held an awkwardly long drive to the school in silence with Sebastian. Finally we made it though, and I was ready to be away from him for the day while he had other things to do.

He showed me to the dorm and told me which room was mine. "Do behave, I won't be able to be with you at night here." He whispered playfully in my ear.

"Shut up!" I snapped feeling my face get hot.

I set up my things in my room, books and such. Unpacked and replaced all the bedding, did some work cleaning up the small space and then finally made it down to dinner.

I had a roommate who I had yet to see and ended up sitting alone while people gawked at me as if they had never seen anyone with an eye patch before.

It wasn't like I looked like a bloody pirate; my patch was only the finest crushed velvet and mostly covered by my hair.

Everyone was quieted by the clanking of a glass held by a short bald man who looked like he tried very hard to be professional.

"Attention everyone, I would like to introduce your new teacher for the science department. This is Sebastian and I expect you all to respect him as you do the rest of the teachers here" Swooning women nearly fell from their chairs while he stood with a pleasant smile on his face

"I look forward to teaching all of you and hope you enjoy my classes. I'll see you tomorrow" He bowed and walked away, more lusty staring as his fine as- WHAT? I smacked myself in the forehead, because what the hell was I doing looking at his ass? Something was desperately wrong with me.

As everyone went back to eating I went looking to find the woman who was why I was here in the first place. I knew her to have long blond hair and eyes like a cat, yellow with slits. I wondered how she had come by such eyes, but at the same time my hair color was just as odd.

I scanned the room looking at any blonds but didn't see her; perhaps she hadn't come down to dinner? I could only hope that she would be in some of...my…classes? I'd never gotten a schedule. Such a pain, now I needed to get one from Sebastian

I made my way to the teachers' dorm which took much too long, as I kept getting lost. This place was huge with over 50 classrooms and 5,000 students from all over the world.

I finally found it and asked to see Sebastian to the lady who was sitting in the room with two comfy looking worn couches and a huge TV. "Room 12 sweetie" she mumbled watching her show intently.

I didn't bother knocking, just opened the door. "Sebastian where is my…" I turned so quick I made myself dizzy. He was standing there in nothing but a short towel slung lowly around his waist.

"Master? Are you alright? Where is your what?" he said completely calm. "I'm..uhh, I didn't mean to…"

I heard laughter from behind me. "Is the master feeling self-conscious? I don't mind really."

I squeezed my eyes shut feeling my face as if it were on fire. The second time in only a few hours that he had made me blush like an empty headed school girl.

"I have you schedule if that's what you're looking for master" I heard his feet padding towards me and almost bolted from the room but his massive hand slammed on the door.

"What's the rush Young Master? I don't mind if you look" he was teasing me intensely and I was about to just…die!

_Sebastian_

The look on Ciels face was priceless. He was blushing furiously and looking at a loss for words, I had to tease him some. This was just darling, too good to pass up.

"Sebastian! If you don't stop it right now!" I pulled him by his wrist and flipped him so his back was pressed to the door, while I was looming over him.

"What will you do Master?" I asked dipping my head to his ear and whispering. I could feel him stiffen beneath me, his body so rigid I thought it might break. Wonder if I could break him?

I licked the outer shell of his ear and nipped playful at the lobe, earning me a gasp of…pleasure? Oh I never expected him to like it, this could get very bad.

I couldn't stop my mouth from placing a few kisses along his jaw and the lapping and nipping his throat, earning more gasps. I purred at the lovely sound, intrigued by the very thought of Ciel being turned on.

My eyes began glowing as I bit a little harder on his neck and he started squirming beneath me. Oh this was getting bad; he would have to order me to stop.

He fisted my towel, intending to push me away but only succeeding in pulling me close, pulling a groan from my lips.

I could feel his small hands trembling as he tried to decide what he should do. "Master…don't" I warned breathless as my fangs began to burn.

I could feel him smile a little, wanting to play the game. Little did he know just how dangerous it could be to play with a demon that was losing his self-control rapidly.

He licked the shell of my ear, mimicking my action from earlier and purred a pleasant sound of approval when my fingers caused the wood on the door to splinter.

I growled deeply then, unable to let him play with me like that. I kissed his neck, lapped at it while my hand played around the edge of his pants.

He stiffened again and his heart was beating so fast it sounded like horses running amuck in his poor chest. He wanted me, I could feel lust and confusion coming off in waves so strong it was about to knock me over.

I pressed more of my weight into him, while he backed up farther into the door, or tried. My fangs extended achingly, demanding I bite him enough to draw blood.

I couldn't do it, he was to fragile and to unsure about everything. I had to get away from him now, save him.

I shook my head and bit so hard on my mouth blood ran out.

"Tell me to stop" I growled fiercely. "Make it an order or else I'll…" I couldn't remember the last time I hadn't been able to stop with someone. We had barley done anything and here I was about to try and screw him senseless.

"Sebastian" My name came out of his mouth in a moan and I dug my fingers into the door easily splintering more wood. "Stop, I order you" he whispered as if it hurt him.

I flew back across the room, pacing back and forth. I prided myself on control and he had torn it to pieces with a simple sound coming form that lovely mouth. "Are you…what happened?" he asked confused.

"Demon instinct happened; usually I can suppress that but just then… I wanted nothing more than…I couldn't stop" I whispered feeling perplexed in a way that pissed me off.

What the hell made him so special that he could do that to me? I was turning to putty in a simple teenage boys hands.

"You can't just rip up my self-control; you have no idea what you're even doing. A few little noises from you and I was ready to…to what? Bite you while I screwed you?" I growled, getting angrier and angrier at this boy standing in my room looking at me with innocent eyes.

He hadn't even done anything wrong, would have been to unsure to do any more than he had. I was more pissed off than I could bear at this moment though and had to get away from him.

I knew it wasn't really his fault but all the same I was blaming him at the moment. I got out the window without another word leaving him looking so confused and hurt in my room. I wanted to help him but hell, I apparently couldn't even help myself so I had to leave, had to get away from this boy.

Who the hell was he anyway? Just some kid that was a meal, he had a delicious soul. That had to be it, I'd never encountered someone with a soul like his, so of course my reaction to him would be different.

I just needed some time to cool down, relax. I went hunting for a human who I could devour quickly to quell my hunger. I was rabbit which would explain the whole thing.

I found someone whose wish was simply to have me kill the person who raped his mother and sister. I disposed of the man quickly along with a few other sick rapists that I just wanted to take some anger out on.

I took his soul where we stood rather than going through all the trouble of taking him through his memories or

to the island. You had to do that if you were with someone for more than two weeks.

I didn't nearly feel sated as I sucked out the life from him, taking all the pain because I wanted it to hurt. His soul was nothing special, bland. Like rice.

I made my way back to my room hours later to find Ciel curled up in the middle of my bed. He looked troubled even in sleep and my blanket felt wet. Had he been crying?

I sighed feeling like an ass and scooped him up. I couldn't let him stay here all night but it was already so late. I'd just say he went home after the meal. I locked the door and tucked him in.

Figuring sleeping in the same bed would be asking for trouble I took one more shower to wash the blood off and slept on the floor well away from him.

_Ciel_

I woke the next morning with Sebastian fixing up the last few things of the room that were out of place. He looked oddly calm, a huge contradiction from last night where he was as mad as I'd ever seen him.

"Good morning master, you're up early. I let you sleep in here because you were already asleep when I returned. Breakfast will be served in about half an hour. Would you like to come and get dressed?" he was smiling. Don't want to talk about last night? Alright, me either.

We got around and ready for breakfast quickly. "Master I won't be dressing you or caring for you for a while after this morning." He said absently as he finished buttoning my shirt. "Yes well you're always here if I need you" I replied.

Really? He didn't want to talk about it. He was so mad, so very upset with something that I'd done he had taken off for at least two hours.

I opened my mouth to ask what had actually happened but closed it when I realized the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. He cocked his head in question as I shook mine. I wanted to know where he had gone but…

"Sebastian…where were you…last night?" I asked lightly. "I came back here of course. I simply went out and did some light…hunting."

He had taken someone last night? I closed my eyes feeling cheated. He was mine wasn't he? Why would he go after someone else.

It didn't matter, obviously he didn't see it that way. I vaguely wondered if it was a woman who he had done more than simply hunt but dismissed the thought.

The thought of Sebastian with another person burned. It was different of the ones before he met me but to think he'd have someone after was…maddening to be honest.

"I'll see you third hour before lunch then. Sebastian? This is an order, behave today." I said with a half-smile. He nodded. "If I couldn't at least do that much what kind of butler would I be?"

I went to my room before the dining hall for a quick look at my roommate. No one was there as I had expected so I made my way down through the court yard.

It was littered with lavender bushes and treas. They reminded me of days mother and I would be around in the garden reading poem books while I sat on her lap. We wasted countless hours together in a wonderland we had created.

While I was thinking about the whole thing I ran into a peculiar girl, with blond hair and eyes of a cat. "Rina...or Ri then?" I asked. "Who might you be?" She asked with her nose in the air.

"I'm Ciel. I've heard of your eyes which is why I thought it was you. I'm a bit lost, if you wouldn't mind showing me to the dining hall" I tried.

She sniffed the air then looked down at me with the wide eyes of a cat. "Yes, right this way darling! Come with me" She seized my hand and dragged me off.

I was placed at a seat surrounded by people who made a huge deal about me and were much too loud. Sebastian was nowhere in sight and it was making me a bit anxious.

When I handed my schedule to Ri she smiled. "Looks like we have first and third together. Let's go so we're not late yes?" I nodded following her like a puppy and trying to get on her good side.

"You smell very good..." She mumbled as we stepped in first period. I wondered about her vague comment but decided it wasn't worth asking.

I took a seat next to her and began taking notes in a worn journal for the first two periods. I met up with her in front of Sebastian's classroom with a few questions prepared for some small talk.

"Why do they call the teachers by their first names?" I asked trying to look most perplexed. "We're gifted children, they are trying to tell everyone that teachers are no better than students here. Teachers are more guides than bosses" I nodded, pretending I didn't already understand.

We walked in and I moved to sit next to Ri when Sebastian cleared his throat. I then realized that he and Ri were looking at each other, glaring more than anything.

They looked about ready to kill each other and I thought someone might jump over the desk to do just that.


	5. His Butler: I will kill you if he dies

**I hope this chapter holds entertainment for you all)**

"Please be seated" Sebastian said in his most authoritive voice. Everyone took there seats and as the rest of the classes we picked up in a lesson after I was given a book.

Sebastian looked entirely unhappy the whole time and Ri was smirking madly at his discomfort. It was then that I took the time to really look at the woman.

She was pale with a perfect complexion and full lips a delicate pink. The only trace of make-up I could see was the black liner that defined her inhuman eyes...inhuman.

What was she? That must be it, she wasn't human. Had I really been so slow that it took me that long to realize? This whole thing with Sebastian really was getting to me.

She leaned over and whispered in my ear as so many people had been doing lately "He looks rather cute don't you think?" I knew he could hear her from his place at the desk.

I whispered back "He is, you have a good eye" and she smiled, the same sly smile Sebastian gets sometimes.

She went on about random things through the whole class much to Sebastians annoyance, but there was nothing he could do at this point. I was trying to get her to like me after all.

"It's lunch, lets not go to the dining hall okay? I want to go to the teachers lounge and eat, they have better food. Plus I'm sick of those idiots that crowd my table." she was still smiling.

"You can go in there? I thought you liked those people..." typical demon trait, being impatient with humans.

"They're annoying, I'm sure you think their chatter is nerve wracking to?" I nodded, wondering about the teachers lounge anyway.

She took me through the court yard back to the teachers' dorm. "This is where they have lunch?" I asked a bit confused. "They have the kitchen here anyway, like our dorms but stocked with better food" she said waving her hand with black nails in the air.

"First we need a pass, so follow me. The math teacher just...loves me" she winked. I resisted the urge to cringe, sleeping with a teacher.

She knocked on room 15 and a tall man blond hair and eyes like rain answered the door. I hadn't had math yet but he looked like he knew we would be coming. Something about the man felt off, almost the way Ri felt.

"Can we have a pass to the kitchen please, there's nothing to eat in the dining hall" he bent down and kissed her on the cheek as if he was oblivious to the fact I was standing there.

"You are such a little priss, never wanting to eat anything that's made there." he joked lightly and then seemed to realize I was there. "Who is this?" the suspicion in his voice was heavy.

"Ciel, he's new. You won't mind giving him a pass to?" She batted long eye lashes and instantly he was wrapped around her finger again. He didn't invite us inside though as he went in.

"See? I was hoping that new science teacher might like me too, but I think you're more to his liking" she nudged me.

I laughed nervously, wondering how much she really knew. Soon the man returned with a slip of paper that she took with a smack on the lips and a thank you.

"It's good to get them to do what you want. That way you don't get in trouble either. Let's go make some food"

She bent over and pulled out two pops, an odd thing for me to see considering no one drank it at the mansion. She handed me one and opened the other, drinking the whole thing in one gulp. "What would I do without sugar? I get headaches without it now, probably a sign that I should back off but I just can't"

She went through the cabinets and pulled out various things finally ending with some chips, hamburgers, fries, and glasses of milk. She handed me a piled high plate with a lazy grin. "Let's go eat in the common room and watch some TV" we sat on the worn couches and I attempted to keep up with the show she was talking about.

We ate and then went back to classes, she was waiting for me when my last class got out and I ended up being dragged along on a tour of the campus. She even made me go for a swim and some how I started to miss Lizzy.

_"Ciel come on! The water won't bite you, it's warm." she smiled from her hovering spot. "Are you daft woman? I know it won't bite me." I had replied. _

_Somewhere from behind I hadn't noticed Sebastian though, and his hand came out to push me right in. I went under and panicked, flapping my arms like I was trying to fly._

_When I came to the surface Lizzy was laughing like mad and so was Sebastian. Even the rest of the servants had come out and joined in with their bathing suits. _

_She was delighted and thanking Sebastian in her high pitched voice. I was almost annoyed, almost very mad but then the strangest thing happened. I started laughing too. _

_I was feeling something odd curling inside my chest, something that felt like happiness. Sebastian was looking on fondly at the whole thing while Lizzy was holding on to me swimming. I was feeling good for the first time in over a year, I was feeling like things weren't about to fall apart._

We finally got out of the pool and she returned me to my room. My roommate was quite boring, nothing remarkable at all. _Humans _I thought with an eye roll. I am a human, what an odd thought.

I didn't bother talking to him much, he truly was uninteresting and after his snores were making the room shake I called out to Sebastian.

"Come here, we have much to talk about" I said and he was on his knee in front of me before I even finished the sentence. "Yes Master, what is it you'd like to know?"

"What kind of demon is that thing?" I asked.

"Not a demon sir, a devil. Not _the _devil mind you either. They are like demons that've specialized in things. She would be a charmer devil, easily works over other humans, devils, demons, Death Gods and even lowly angels. Once she has you she can get you to do just about anything. I implore you to be careful Young Master" he sounded truly worried.

"Can she get you?" I asked. "No, I have a contract with you. And even if I didn't I'm much higher in ranks than she" I nodded absently. "So she can't get to me either? I'm protected by our mark" he nodded.

Weeks later we had become attached to one another at the hip. I fell into the school schedule and we worked on homework, got up early, made a big deal about weekends, and everything else typical High School students would do.

I called on Sebastian only a few times, trying to make sure we didn't get caught by anyone. I missed his presence and that was for sure but Ri was making it more bearable. I dare say I began to like the lying little witch.

We were laughing and smiling, having a good time. I think maybe she had grown honestly fond of me, we were sitting perched on the counters in the teachers' dorm I decided to talk about it. "I was wondering...about the Opium trade? I heard you had some business in it?"

Her eyes narrowed calculatingly as they so often did when she was thinking about the best way to lie or voice her suspicion without sounding to forward. "Someone like you has interests in Opium? Interesting. I would have never guessed..."

I shook my head. "I'm not really interested in it so much to use, more because I'd like the business. I could use some extra money." Her eyes widened back up a bit and she nodded. We were playing a dangerous game, I know she's sure of Sebastian and I's contract and I knew of what she was. I would not lose this game though.

"Will you tell me about him..." she whispered. "Tell you about whom?" I asked innocently. "Sebastian" her voice was still low. What was she getting at? She knew I wouldn't tell her. How far did she think this thing with us went? "I can't." I whispered back.

"Yes, if you wait until tomorrow then we can go to my den. I'll start you out on it, give you a little tour, some good pointers. Selling a little bit on the side can make you quite enough living money for this place" Something about the very way she carried herself seemed to wilt.

"Come on okay? Before lunch is over" I'd become accustomed to touching her even, I realized as I seized her hand. Her face brightened when I touched her and she jumped off the counter in to my arms.

I was used to her doing this, but still I staggered under her weight. She wasn't big or anything but I was rather weak in body. She planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek and I smiled a bit. "Lizzy would kill you if she saw this" She smiled now, her very own lazy smile that she wore when she was content. "Yes well, I tend to make people jealous. She'd be even madder if I told her you were mine wouldn't she?" I set her on her feat and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Can we skip the rest of the day? Let's just go back to my room and hang out" What the hell? "Yeah, I got some new movies that we can watch on the lap top" I nodded. We grabbed them up from my room and then settled on her bed with the lap top on me and she curled up to my chest. This was usually how we spent our school nights when we weren't studying.

It had been hours since we had moved to do anything but change DVDs so I didn't think anything of it when Ri said she was going to the bathroom and to grab a snack. Almost an hour later I was getting nervous. What could be taking so long?

I jumped up then and ran as fast as I could to Sebastians room. I threw open the door and he was no where in sight. "Damn!" I yelled as I made another mad dash for my room. There was a note on my door.

_Ciel, _

_Darling I'll be performing a bond breaking on you and should have just told me. _

_I didn't enter my room then, spent hours searching around his for something that might tell me where she'd taken him. There was nothing of note I could find however._

_I decided to check in my room now, thinking maybe there was something in there. I had wasted so much time on just his room._

I threw opened my door, hoping that by some miracle he would be there, and yelled "Sebastian!" but it was Grell who was lying on my bed. "What are you doing here?" I asked perplexed. "I'm here to save Bassy of course" he smiled a creepy one flashing pointed teeth.

"Well let's go then" I said wondering where we would be going. "Do you know where they are at least?" I asked. His smile widened. "Close your eyes and feel him, I can't believe he never told you that you could. If you focus on him then you can see what he sees."

I would yell at him later for not informing me of this. I closed my eyes and filled my head with thoughts of Sebastian, about how worried I was for him.

_Sebastian_

I was in some type of stone basement chained to a wall with charmed cuffs. I was staring that Devil girl in the face feeling rather upset about the whole thing. She just pissed me off in a way that I couldn't even begin to explain.

"He loves me to you know...he just doesn't realize he loves either of us." She smiled. "Master could never love some one as lowly as you." She smacked me so hard blood splattered the floor then smirked some more. "He won't even like you after I break this bond."

Suddenly I could feel him as if he were in my arms. Was he in my head? I wouldn't be surprised if he had figured it out. I looked around searching for something to tell him where I was.

I couldn't find anything to do the job but I did try and tune into his body as well, it would let him feel me better. In rare cases some are even able to detect where their demon is without a clear knowledge. I did my best to tune in with him, a dangerous decision because it would drain my energy quick.

_Ciel_

Grells high pitched screech brought me out of the intense concentration I'd had on seeing what Sebastian saw. I could almost feel where he was, almost find him.

I turned to yell then came face to face with a very large math teacher whose eyes were glowing like Sebastians did, but a blue color rather than red. I looked at Grell who was debating on saving me or himself and in the end I knew there was no way out of this. "Run! Inform my people to find and save I was cut off by a hand on my mouth and out like a light before I knew it.

I was trying to force myself awake and take in my surroundings but the damn room was spinning. "Sebastian…Seba…stian" I could feel my mouth mumbling for him but didn't hear the words.

After God only knows how long I was finally able to keep conscious and look around. I was chained to a wall without my shirt. I wanted to scream about someone finding a better way to do things than chaining people up, how old.

When my mind was able to process what I was looking at I realized Sebastian was on the other wall. He was looking at me with wide eyes glowing red in the darkness, they were the eyes of a true demon.

_"Master, don't watch if you can't. It's disgusting anyway, no reason for you to see" He said squeezing a bit harder on the man we were to exterminate. _

_"It's by my words that he dies, I should watch. I need to be strong" I said standing as tall as I was able. "Master? Can I take his soul?" Sebastian looked torn between asking._

_"Why would you do that?" true astonishment wrote itself on my face. "I'm rather ravenous and I don't want to hurt you" he said with eyes on fire in a way I had never seen before._

_I was thinking about how they looked on his face, it seemed to be etched in pain. He was a demon, and a beautiful one at that. His lips curved into a grin that truly did appear evil, the demon I had never thought him to be was standing right before me._

_"Fine, but I have no desire to watch that if you don't mind" I turned my back on the same fate that would befall me some day soon. Curiosity and a strange feeling that made me feel sick curled in my stomach. _

Sebastian looked like he had taken the beating of his life, whip marks that I knew all to well from my own experiences, burn marks, blood splatter here and there, already forming huge bruises. "When we get out of here you will feed" I whispered.

He looked up dazed, as if he hadn't realized I was there and then let out an awful hissing sound, lunging at me so hard I was sure the chains would snap.

I backed closer to the wall realizing they were enchanted chains and a sudden fear came over me of Sebastian. I had never been afraid of him until now, ever.

As if realizing who I was he stopped and looked amazed. Suddenly he was throwing himself against the wall, yelling in a language I didn't understand.

It was then that Ri walked down, in all her smiling glory. She flipped on a light and stood in front of me. "Don't worry; I won't cause you any more pain then necessary. You should have just told me… I can break your bond you know" The contract! No.

She sauntered over to Sebastian and smiled. "When you are free of him, I'll replace him for you. Devils are so much better any way." An acute anxiety began to shake my small form. "What have you done to him?"

She ran a hand over his chest almost lovingly. "I've made him very hungry; he's in so much pain right now he probably can't even hear you talking. He's not even able to speak anything but Hellish" The demon language.

"Don't you dare kill him, or it will be the last thing you ever do. I swear by my life on that." I threatened, and I was serious in a way that frightened even me.

**Sebastain was taken this timeee X3 what a change of pace (even though Ciel was to in the end). What will the next chapter hold? No one knoooooows *ghost noises* **

**thanks for reading and reviews)**

**-Ena**


	6. His Butler: Are you afraid?

**_Today I've been very inspired XD  
I'm rather happy with this whole thing and I hope you are too. No more chapters until reviews thouuuuuugh :)  
_**

_Sebastian:_

"_I won't hurt you. I'm here only to protect you, don't look at me like you're afraid" I had insisted to Master one day. He was looking away from my eyes; I knew I had startled him in the building._

_I would be afraid to if I was aware of what just happened, but I wouldn't hurt him. I don't think I could have even if I wanted to._

"_Don't be stupid, I know you won't hurt me. I'm more worried about that man you killed in there" he said casually, but I could still hear the waver in his tone._

_I dropped to my knees in a display of servitude I would never dare show to anyone else and bowed to him. "Think of me as a dog that is vicious. I will attack anyone but my Master, and it is you who holds the leash" glancing up I could see the doubt._

"_Rabid dogs will always bite there Masters eventually." Seeing me so much like the Demon I tried to save him from must have really bothered him._

_And it bothered me that he found me to be scary, that he had looked at me with such disgust. "Not until I've finished serving you Young Master" I said rising to full height again, feeling rather upset._

I could barley see, was only registering pain at this point. It hurt so bad that I thought I was imagining Masters voice. There was no way he was here right? But I could have sworn I saw him.

I wasn't sure I was breathing; everything was going numb, except this awful pain on my chest. It felt like someone was burning me every now and again. The cuffs were keeping me from heeling like I should have and that was making me furious. I needed to get to Master.

The pain was leaving now though, as the numbness worked its way up my body. Finally it didn't nearly kill me just to be standing. My vision was clearing and I could hear again.

"I've brought someone for you. He's such a treat isn't he?" Rina said, voice annoying as always. I pried my eyes open and there was Master looking horrified. I lunged for her and was smacked back to the wall by the chains.

"How dare you frighten my Master, you're aware I'll kill you for this" I growled lowly and in Hellish. "You've been the one doing the scaring, leaping for him and trying to claw off your arms just to kill him" She replied.

My head snapped to his face and some of the fear had drained. "Master, I'm sorry" I mumbled, so ashamed I wanted to hide my face.

"You will get us out of this and then you will never show me that side of you again. You will not kill me until I say you've completed our contract" he ordered very sternly shaking the fear away.

"Yes Master, if I couldn't do that much then what kind of Butler would I be?" Ri was standing and smiling. "There is no way out of this however. I've already began the breaking spell. Sebastian is numb from so much pain."

Damn! She was right, I had to think of a way out of this and I had to do it fast. Master was in a lot of danger; the breaking spell took a very big toll on the human and Demon. In the end it would render both us all but dead.

Master wasn't weak in mind, he was the smartest human I'd ever met, but his body was small and certainly not made for any tolerance of pain. She wanted him which was why this was happening but didn't she see that this would probably kill him before we even made it to the end?

"You'll kill him, his body can't take something like this" I tried, speaking Hellish again. "I think he can with stand it if he tries, I'll take some pain for him of course. I've fallen in love with that precious Human, he won't die." Love?

"Devils and Demons don't know love; we know only lust and greed. Master as well, he can't love. He's forgotten how to open up and let anyone in. Let alone Underworld filth such as you" I smiled as best I could at her.

"He does know love though, he's felt it for you and I. The only thing is, I can love him back and erase the fact that you ever existed. He's mine and there's nothing you can do about it you stupid Demon" She laughed, picking up a knife. "Let's begin shall we" I hoped Master didn't watch.

_Ciel:_

She was cutting along the line of Sebastians seal on his hand and mine began to burn painfully. I wanted to reach and cover my eye but could do nothing while binded.

It felt almost as bad as when he first did it to my eye, and something warm was dripping down my face. I was bleeding no doubt, and I gnashed my teeth to keep from crying out.

Sebastian was yelling again in that language I didn't understand, thrashing to no avail. There was no way out of this I could see, I was going to lose him.

I had become so accustomed to him. Sebastian was something that was there without question, there was no reason to doubt for a second he would ever be missing. I cared about him, and in the end he was the only salvation I had.

Terror ripped through me at the notion of losing him, what would I do without him? I didn't want Rina to be my Demon; I would only accept Sebastian to devour my soul. We would lose this battle…the king would finally fall to a lowly Devil.

Blood dripped down to the floor, plunking as Sebastian continued to fight. There was nothing he could do though.

After she had carved over our seal she bared her fangs and bit him which caused him to stop all movement. "Stop! Don't you dare touch him!" I screamed much to my surprise, but she kept drinking for what seemed like ever. I yanked at my chains, thrashing wildly to get to him as he fell unconscious.

She released him, a bloody smile on her face. "Quiet now, I can't focus" She took the chains off the wall and fixed him to the floor. She looked up at me with something resembling love, a dementedly warped love but still love all the same.

She worked her way over to me while Sebastian was lying on the floor, still bleeding. "This will hurt, but don't worry. I'm marking you" She removed her shirt and surrounded by a circle of connected roses with a heart in the middle.

"It's a rather detailed one, so it might take a minute." The chains had me so tight to the wall now that I couldn't move.

Her knife began cutting at me, etching her into the flesh of my side. "Just…don't kill him. I mean it, don't you dare." I whispered. "Yes Master" she smiled wickedly.

Sebastian looked up from his spot on the floor, pleading on his face as he lifted an arm that was somehow free of the chains. "You serve me after this? Just like he did but with the benefits of being specialized?" I asked, trying to distract her.

"Yes, it'll be much easier to use me than him Master. And in the end I don't even eat your soul. All you have to do in the end is love me." Interesting notion, because some where deep down I did care about her. I enjoyed her company when I wasn't thinking about how we were enemies.

Until she hurt Sebastian.

He popped off the chain with silence, sneaking to her as my flesh burned from what she was doing. "Seize" I ordered much to her confusion. He grabbed her around the throat with her knife now pointing at her seal.

"How the hell did you get out?" She yelled in frustration. "Due to Masters pleading you didn't take as much blood as you should have, then didn't lock the chain properly because you were so eager to get to him" Her eyes of a cat widened with terror for the first time in many years I'd assume.

"Kill" I said closing my eyes. A sickening crack sounded along with the squishy, wet sound of a knife in flesh and then a dull thud. "Master, shall I have someone take you home now?" he asked unlocking me.

I opened my eyes, not looking at her dead form. "Call Lau, get something to eat and then leave once he gets here. Return home as soon as you're done. I'm taking down her Opium den as planned" I assured slipping back on my horribly dirty shirt and jacket.

"And Sebastian, while you're out I want that "math teacher" taken care of as well. He bloody kid napped me" Sebastian just smiled.

He was already on the phone by the time we made it up the stairs and out. Lau was there very quickly with Ran Mao.

We found the place, huge and luxurious. The police were called and I was able to get home before Sebastian was even back.

"Make me some tea someone!" I yelled as I made my way to the sitting room. "Oh Master! You're home!" All the servants came and welcomed me happily and I had never been more thankful to be home.

I walked in the drawing room to make a list of the nine people I had left with the biggest Opium dens. I found Sebastian was here and had made me Earl Grey tea with a small note.

_Master, _

_A list has been made, I shall check there morality status while I'm out. Don't worry about anything; I am simply one Hell of a Butler._

I smiled and sipped my tea, finally able to take a breather for the rest of the night. Sebastian was in time for dinner and reported the rest of the dealers to be simple humans.

We took them out one by one, easily, never spending more than two days on one. Humans were so stupid, all we had to do was wait until they showed to there place of business and then torch it after. It was all simple and annoying.

After about two weeks I wrote back to Her Majesty.

_Your Majesty, _

_The ten biggest dens have been taken care of completely. It was a little messy but in the end I got the job done. I am always at your service._

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Sebastian:_

Master had made me simply kill all the men who were running the dens rather than taking them in. He said he was fed up with the police and was going to do things his way.

We removed a few smaller dealers along the way as well. "This town is crawling with drugs and it's sickening. We should clean it up" he said when we would spot someone we knew was dealing.

I took him to the bathroom to bathe him and had a look at his side. The sight was nearly too much, someone else had marker him and it made me rage about. A single curved rose was the only thing there and I prayed it didn't scar.

"Master, are you feeling alright?" I asked. "Why would you say something like that? I look alright don't I?" I shook my head. "It feels like something is…off?" I questioned.

"Just a lot of work I've done, I need some sleep I think" he tried. I nodded and washed him quick to put him to bed early.

He fell asleep without any difficulty but when I went to check on him one more time that night he was thrashing about in his bed.

I walked calmly over and placed a hand on his back to quell his night mare. He began shaking though. "Sebastian…" he mumbled. I pulled my hand back as fast as if I'd been burnt.

"Here." He said in a pleading voice. Was he dreaming of me? And if he was, what exactly was going on there? But there was no way, because Master wouldn't be dreaming of me. What a stupid thing to do.

Unsure of what to do I stood there, until he yelped and reached out. I wasn't even in control of my arms as I wrapped him up. I lifted him to cradle him in my lap, trying to quiet the thrashing

His eyes fluttered half open and he wrapped his arms around my neck. Before I was even aware of what was happening he was kissing me. His warm mouth covered mine in a slow kiss that left me unable to breath.

He moved his lips on mine as I started moving back with an eagerness all my own. He was soft, willing. Mine.

He lay curled up in my lap like a languid cat, satisfied and yawning. His azure eyes held me like no one else's ever had, they pinned me and rendered me unable to move. Such a small human, and a child no less, but he owned me when he looked at me like that.

He often reminded me of a cat, my favorite animal. He was lithe and sneaky, such beauty and power in the small form. "Sebastian, you are to tell no one about this." He whispered and then seized my lips again.

I ran my tongue along the seem of his lips, stroking him lazily. As if I had all the time in the world but really I was afraid I might startle him. He was still half asleep I was sure and didn't really comprehend what it was he was doing.

His body heated up matching mine. He was squirming and trying to push closer, turn in my lap to straddle me. I didn't know how much more I could take though; I could feel my control slipping.

He moaned around my mouth when he had finally gotten flipped and I had to pull away. I would end up hurting him; it wasn't like when I was with my other Masters. I had been allowed to have them when I wanted but this longing for him was…different.

"Go back to sleep Master, before the Demon in me takes more than you're willing to give." I whispered laying him down. He was smirking madly in amusement.

"Do you want me then? I was wondering if that was it. Is it because you're a Demon? Do you crave sex as well as souls?" He was being a smart ass but there was curiosity behind it.

"Master, no one has ever denied me sex. It's not that I have to have it, I don't enjoy it most of the time, but since you do deny me the pleasure of your body it seems things are a little more difficult" I explained smiling my own smirk.

"Are you asking me to not deny you? Should I just give it to you then? Would you make me feel good, better than ever before?" He was being very bold tonight. This was amusing.

"Master, I pride myself on being able to pleasure others; I assure you that it would be thoroughly enjoyed by both parties. As for your unwillingness I can't ask you to do something you don't want to, you have to want me too" I challenged.

He laughed and ran a hand up my thigh. "Perhaps some day you'll have to show me how well you do with such matters then, I'm rather curious" he dismissed me without really doing so, tactful Young Master.

"Not tonight though, so I shall see you in the morning. Do get some rest and try to refrain from dreaming of me. I was worried when I heard you call my name" It was mean, teasing but I just had to.

He turned red and I could see it even in the dark. "Good night Master" I closed the door on his whispered good night.

I didn't hear another sound all night from the room; wonder if he even went to bed at all. Probably not, much to flustered.

I woke him in the morning with tea and scones like he usually requested and read off his lessons and lists for the day. He nodded through it all while eating and being dressed.

"Check up on Lau today, I want to know what he's up to since my last assignment" I wondered as well, such a good King, always keeping his pawns in check.

I nodded and excused myself to do just that after I had set him up in the drawing room for the day. He handed me an envelope with _Ran Mao_ scrawled neatly on it. "Not Lau" he said as I walked out.

I made my way there, entering his den. "What brings you here? Where is the Earl? I do miss seeing him after all. It's been to long, I'd like to come over for tea tomorrow." He said while the girl was no where to be seen.

"I'm sure Master would appreciate seeing you but today he has many lessons and sent me to ask about how you've been doing since everything" She walked out of a curtained room holding a tray of food and tea.

"This is for you" I said handing her the note. "From Phantomhive?" Her voice was small and delicate. "Yes, please read later" I said smiling. I couldn't help but wonder what he would need this girl for?

**Thanks for reading as always X3 I appriciate the reviews and favs**

**-Ena**


	7. EXTRA MEANINGLESS FLUFF

**Hello, this is an extra chapter since I've gotten a few requests for some fluffy CIELXSEBASTIAN. Hope you enjoy XD and I'm sorry if it doesn't turn out right.**

_I shot up in my bed drenched in sweat. Immediately I went to check on Master, in the back of my head I knew it was only a dream but still…I needed to make sure he was okay._

_It felt so real, like he was ripped from me. My chest had a dull and unfamiliar ache in it. I didn't know what I would do if I was unable to find him. Surely there was no need to worry; I just didn't have dreams often so this was a little odd for me. I would check and he would be fine._

_I hadn't made it all the way to his room when I bumped into him in the hall without a candle. "My lord? What are you doing out of bed?" I asked seeing his distraught expression. His face looked paler than usual and something about the way his hands were fidgeting made me nervous._

_He reached up and fisted my jacket, snuggling into my chest. "You're alright then?" he whispered, hand shaking caught in the fabric. _

"_Did you have a bad dream Master?" I asked, wondering how that had happened. He nodded as a shiver passed through his tiny form._

"_Don't worry Master; I won't let another fire touch this house. I assure you everything will be alright" I insisted lightly. _

"_Not the fire…that's not it. You, I thought you were…" I was a bit confused by this point. "What did you think had happened?" _

"_Thought you were trying to kill me..." _

"_Master, please don't worry." I didn't know what else to say, he was having nightmares of me now. I wanted to say that I wouldn't hurt him, that I was only to protect him but we would both know it was a lie._

"_Will you tell me about it?" He whispered so quietly no human would have ever picked up on what he said._

"_Are you sure you want to know?" I don't want to tell you._

"_Tell me" I picked him up bride style and started towards my room, clutching my poor Master to my chest in a desperate attempt to lull him back to sleep. I would try and evade the last part._

_We got to my room and I laid him down on the soft mattress. "Come on, tell me" he insisted. _

"_I will take you through your memories; I don't know what they will manifest as. I see yours being like water, precious but unattainable. We will make stops every once in a while to explore feelings and people, and in the end I want to take you to the Island" _

_It was My Island; I had created it many years ago after my first Master. I wanted to stay away from humans and at the time an island in the Underworld did seem a fitting way to go about doing it._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled lightly tugging me down on the bed with him. "I get to see all my memories one more time?" he asked, eyes wide. "Yes, I want you to understand yourself a little better… I don't do that for everyone" I held his small hand._

"_Sebastian…do you love me? Like you loved that girl…" a quiet inquiry while pink crept up his cheeks. Thank God we had evaded the subject of what would happen, not that this was much better. _

"_I do think I love you Master, if a Demon can love that is." I didn't even have to think about the answer. If a Demon could love, then I loved Ciel more than anything else. _

"_I think I love you too…" In the dark he sat up, looking perplexed by his own confession. _

_I brushed my lips over his forehead, his cheeks, jaw line, finally his mouth. He relaxed in my arms and crawled a little closer. _

_It had to be something extraordinary for Ciel to love anyone at this point, after everything that had happened and all the scars that wouldn't heal. Did that make me extraordinary to? Or just deceitful?_

_I didn't lie to him really, but I tricked him. I made him think I could care about him, led him to believe that maybe I wouldn't kill him after all. At this point I couldn't stop myself if I wanted to; there was nothing that could be done._

_He made a sound of pleasure that wasn't quite a moan, but something sweet. It was soft and small like him. He was perfect, Gods very own gift to the world in the form of a small child who had grown up much to fast. _

_I licked and nibbled at his mouth, feeling like I could do this same thing forever. Being that I was a Demon I knew just how long forever was. He was responding eagerly albeit a little clumsily. _

_I worked on his mouth for what must have been ten minutes and then suddenly he laid back on my bed. _

_He looked like an Angel, and a very pure one, surrounded by soft pillows with his hair around his face. His white skin was perfect and the half hooded eyes that pinned me with a lust I'd never known were just about my undoing._

_I followed him down after a minute of my appreciative gawking, kissing his mouth, his neck, jaw, chest, everywhere. I couldn't stop myself from tasting this delectable creature who had finally wanted me to have him._

_I removed his shirt and he did the same for me, watching with intense admiration and curiosity as he popped the last button. I shrugged out of the clothing that felt much too tight now. _

_I admired him some more now too, taking in the chest that was much more filled out than one would expect, down to the flat stomach and narrow hips. His face was pink with embracement and excitement. I want him now but it was more than that. _

_Yes, I think this has to be love, it's more than just lust I feel pooling in the pit of my stomach. I have every intention of being careful and pleasing him, more than even myself. When had I ever wanted to give more pleasure than receive?_

_Slowly, I kissed his chest more, his belly, placed matching love bites on his hips. I wanted to mark him so no one else would ever touch him. Instinct drove me to have this precious thing that had begun writhing in pleasure under my mouth. _

_This was an odd feeling; never had I wanted to posses something more than he right now. It had to be a demon instinct driving me to near madness. I'd heard of Demons having an insane infatuation with humans but was that what this was. Take, claim, mine. _

_My name came out in a moan from his mouth as I slipped the pants from his legs. His hips bucked up when I touched him and I had to bite my lip so hard to keep from moaning myself that it was bleeding. _

_My fangs elongated painfully, I needed to claim him in every way. I crawled back up his body and met his mouth with mine._

_I shuttered as he ran his tongue over my fangs, it was a delicious feeling that sent my head spinning as my body tightened. Fangs were sensitive and defanging a Demon could very likely kill him._

"_Can I bite you?" I whispered harshly. His eyes widened in an innocence he shouldn't still posses and he nodded. "It won't hurt but for a second" I assured and dipped my head to his collar, right above the bone._

_I licked at the soft flesh, so pure and unblemished. My fangs were about four inches long, much to long to bury all the way in such a delicate boy. _

_I tentivly scraped them against the skin as a shudder ripped through us both. I positioned his body so his knees were on either side of my hips, hoping that he could pull away if he felt uncomfortable. _

_After the sudden flip I dipped about half an inch in the flesh and tasted a warm, rich blood so good I nearly came just at the taste. I heard his gasp of pain as he fell rigidly still then pushed my fangs in a little farther._

_He relaxed and let out a sigh of contentment and I was glad it didn't hurt him any more. The blood jacked up my energy and awareness of everything. I buried my fingers in the silk of slate hair and stopped drinking from him. It was without difficulty because I wasn't week when I had begun._

_I injected the booster into him before releasing him from my grasp; it was a clear liquid that fed endorphins to the body so the bite wouldn't hurt. His eyes were large now, in a way that appeared to be him needing something._

"_Please…love me. Like you loved everyone else" the words were barley audible but in that moment I stopped. I flipped him off me and laid him on the bed standing abruptly. _

"_You can't have sex with me just because you want to be on the same level with everyone else. You aren't" I whispered. "I can be better" his voice broke, sounding defeated._

"_You are better, which is why that would mess everything up. You have to do it because you want me too, not because you think you aren't good enough" I knelt by the bed where his legs hung off the edge and held his face._

"_You are so much better, so much more than any of these stupid humans I've ever know, ever served. Don't dirty yourself with feelings like that being the cause of something that could be beautiful. You are Ciel Phantomhive and you can do anything" I kissed him forcibly, trying to make myself clear. _

_What was I saying? Fucking a Demon wasn't beautiful, and he wasn't supposed to mean anything to me. It wasn't supposed to matter what I thought about those I served, as long as we both held our deal. This was insanity. _

"_Thank you, you're right. I am Ceil Phantomhive and I can have anything in the world that I want. I can do anything, with you at my side." He said sounding proud and whimpering at the same time. _

_I held him then while we lay in bed that night. I didn't return him to his room and I didn't want to let him go. He cried for some time until he finally fell asleep though and it was then I took a look. _

_He appeared to be feeling peaceful again, sleeping so soundly and curled to my chest. I loved this boy and all his insanity, even if I was a Demon. I loved this crazy child. _

**I did my best but I have a really hard time imagining them expressing much of love. I want to wait until Ciel is a little older to let them have sex too. Sorry if this was painfully disappointing.  
Thanks for reading  
-Ena**


	8. His Butler: Thank you Ran Mao

**So this plays into the main story line but... it's more about Ran Mao and Lau. I loooove all the characters of Black butler. I was thinking of doing a few more short chapters about some other characters (Undertaker, Pluto, etc) and was wondering who you would like to see?**

"Hello Ran Mao and thank you for showing up today. Would you like some tea?" I asked handing her a cup from the tray Sebastian had brought.

"Thank you" she said holding the steaming cup. Without missing a beat she took a sip, straightened, looked me in the eye and asked "What do you want?"

I hadn't much known the girl, she was permanently placed in Lau's lap but today she was sitting alone. She wore a longer dress and barley any make-up, looking much more professional than usual. Almost an intimidating sight.

I could feel a slow smile spread across my face. "The Chinese are rather picky about things and I was thinking you could do me a favor... I've gotten a side request from a personal someone about the Chinese Mafia. I need your pretty face to get in and find me out some things" She smiled matching mine.

"I'll do what you want but I want something in return" she nodded.

"I'll pay you of course, a very generous amount I assure you" I nodded back.

"Not money, Master Lau. I want his contract shortened to one year from the day I finish the mission." She straightened up even farther, chin held high.

"You want me to remove two years from his contract? One and a half years and you find a replacement for him." She nodded.

"We have a deal, I will supply you with someone as good as Master" Lau was disposable but I would need someone new to step in.

"Now Phantomhive, tell me what it is you need from the Chinese Mafia." She was smiling again and I knew I had picked the right person.

"There is a particular document that is needed from them, it states things about the increased immigration of the Chinese to London. Can you get it?" I asked.

"Give me the report on it and I assure you I'll get it" she said holding her hand out, which I slipped the report in. "Report to me in two days"

We finished our cups of tea in a comfortable silence while she looked over the papers and then said a good bye.

_Lau:_

_Two weeks later_

"Where is Ran Mao?" I asked for the millionth time this week. Ran La looked perplexed and a little afraid as I smashed a tea set on the floor.

"I'll go get her sir..." She hurried off out of the drawing room. For the past two weeks I'd barley seen any of my favorite servant.

I knew she wouldn't be coming back with her, Ran Mao wasn't here at the moment or she would be with me. She was running off to do Gods knows what without telling anyone.

When ten minutes passed and I had calmed down a little I started in one the paperwork I would need to get done by the end of the day.

I lost myself in reading, writing, sighing, checking, and phone calls for hours. I got much of the things I was behind on done and only snapped out of it when a knock came on the door.

"Master Lau, would you like some dinner?" Ran La asked quietly. "No thank you, but if you could tell me when Ran Mao gets in that would be great. Walk her directly up here" I said waving a hand to dismiss the girl.

I kept working until late, asking Ran La for a snack and hoping Ran Mao would get home but by the time midnight came around I ran out of things to do. I retired to the bedroom where she would normally be waiting for me but wasn't today.

She came creeping in the door, barley audible but it woke me up since I was only half asleep because I had been tossing and turning.

I shot up without even thinking about it and seized her shoulders. "Where have you been tonight? Where do you keep going?" I demanded.

I realized that when I pulled my hands away they were sticky, coated with a dark red. "Blood...what have you been up to little tiger?" I asked stroking her mortified face.

"I had an errand for Phantomhive. You're down to a year and a half My Lord" She whispered leaning into my hand.

"You stupid girl, what were you thinking?" I asked crushing her to my chest. Whatever she had done had to have been very dangerous if she was bloody and shaking the way she was.

"For Master, I helped..." her voice was nearly inaudible."Let's get in the shower okay?" I said pulling at the hem of her dress.

She nodded and walked to the bathroom with me while we stripped leaving clothes thrown where ever they lay on the way.

We stood in the pale light, I watched as she undid her hair and it fell in small waves down her back. A beautiful ebony that looked startling against her pale skin. Her back was turned and showed the soft curve of her ass and the delicious flare of her hips. When she turned I was automatically drawn to the swell of perky and full breasts.

She turned the water on hot and stepped in smiling. We got in and I washed and conditioned silky hair, rinsing away the blood and dirt from the work she had done that day. I ran the loofa over her body, helping to soothe the minor aches and pains.

We stepped out and toweled each other off, my mouth finally finding hers in a passionate kiss. Her mouth was lush and hot against mine, urging me on.

I didn't part from her as we walked to the bed and I laid her down, the pillows cushioning her head as damp hair fell around her like a halo.

I played my hands on her hips, fingers brushing lightly over the sensitive skin. She gasped and arched into my hand while I smiled through a wet kiss. I lightly traced the palm of my hands up and down her body while she was writhing under my touch.

"Master...are you mad?" She asked quietly. "You have to tell me, or else I get worried" I admitted grudgingly. "Are you proud?" almond glowing eyes looked up at me, seeking approvals.

"Yes, you did well" I said praising her with kisses down her body all the way to her womanly hips. "Master...ungh" she arched into my mouth as I traced her womanhood with my tongue, slipping it into the feminine gash.

I licked and sucked at her, listening to the exquisite sounds her beautiful mouth made. She tasted like Heaven but was so sinful this had to be something from Hell. I slipped a finger in her, feeling her heat clench around me. Her hips bucked, her body went rigid with pleasure.

She thrashed then, grasping the sheets and Cumming so hard she was shaking. I enjoyed the near scream of my name that came from swollen lips working mercilessly until I knew she was completely finished. I then swiped my tongue over her one last time to taste a little more, earning me a shudder, and released her.

Her face was flushed, eyes dilated in a content looking manner. She reached for me with her arms, cradling me between smooth and toned thighs.

It was my turn now to shake with anticipation as I positioned myself at her entrance. "Master...please" She whimpered and tipped her hips up, trying to take me in.

I pushed in barley, knowing I wouldn't last long like this. She flipped me over then and trapped me between her legs while lowering herself on me.

She bounced up and down as I touched the moonlight white of her skin, cupping her breasts and watching as she through her head back. I plunged in and out of the soft velvety heat that took me all in squeezing and massaging me perfectly.

My little tiger growled possessively and bit in to my shoulder, a punishing thing that she did every time, always leaving me bleeding. Everything was so heightened that I yelped at the pain but then commended the intense pleasure.

Matching my tigress I bit the same place she had gotten me and watched as the pain registered then faded into a pure bliss.

She started to cum around me and it was too much, I gripped her hips and hammered into her like someone possessed as we both cried out our release. White shaded my vision and all I knew was pleasure of the most earth shattering kind. She milked me for all I was worth, even drawing what felt like a second orgasm from me.

I wanted to tell her I loved her, whisper about the future I wanted and the deep feelings I had. Ran Mao though, would never give herself to me.

_Ran Mao:_

I collapsed on top of master, exhausted from our making up. This wasn't something that happened often but still...I loved him.

Yes, there was no other way around it; I was in a love so deep with him that it hurt. He slipped from my body causing me to whimper at the loss. To be close to him was all I ever thought of.

"Ran Mao" he whispered into my hair, wrapping me up and holding me to his chest. I nestled into the warmth, holding on to the feeling that no one else mattered for the time being.

He was a prince where he came from, not someone who could marry a girl who worked as a common whore like I did. Such a disgusting job and I owed him so much for pulling me out of it. He wanted to, begged me to be his time and again but I knew better. One day he would have someone who was arranged for him and I would leave him.

He would be disowned if he decided to try and make something out of this thing with me. I would not cause him that pain, losing his family and fortune for someone like me. No, I loved him far too much.

"Lau...I love you" I whispered, turning to face him. It was selfish but I loved hearing it, the plans he had and the things he wanted.

I noticed the bite on him looked particularly bad, like I had been very pissed off. Had I? Yes, but at the same time it wasn't really his fault. There was nothing he could do to change what this whole thing was, I wouldn't let him.

"I love you. Won't you rethink this whole thing?" He asked, kissing me tentivly, passionate and longing. "If you can do it without the loss of your family, I will marry you" I said as my usual response.

"I think we should have a child, don't you? Who cares about people who don't want to be part of this thing we have? I don't, really." I knew he half meant it, but he would be lost without his mother.

"A child would be nice some day soon... I think a baby would be wonderful to have around" I whispered closing my eyes. For now, I would indulge in the fantasy.

"Yes, they are quite a joy. You would be a wonderful mother" I nodded and drifted to sleep with dreams of the family I wanted so badly.

_Ciel:_

"Here you go, please get it out of my sight." I said handing the document to the English man. He snatched it and exited quickly.

"She did it Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Rather quickly to...she's very devoted to Lau, he's lucky" I said absently. "She's human isn't she? There just seems to be something...other worldly about the way she moves"

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "I do believe there was a demon in her family tree some where rather recently. Its diluted but there" he nodded.

"That would explain it, but I do wonder about her loyalty..." I honestly wondered what it was she got from the whole thing.

"Master...why did you have her do it? You know you could have had someone else without losing time on that contract." Sebastian asked pleasantly, though it sounded painfuly fake.

"I simply wanted someone I knew would do the job fast and correctly." Although, that wasn't it was it? I wanted to let Lau and that poor girl find happiness. I would never say that out loud of course but lately I had been hoping for everyone around me to be happy.

"I see My Lord, well I would say it was a wise choice. She is very good" Sebastian poured my tea looking unfocused.

"Do you think...they'll be happy when they can leave?" I asked timidly.

"Are you searching for a happiness to My Lord?" Sebastian countered.

"Maybe I am, but where I would ever find it I don't know. When I get my revenge maybe I'll have it..." I mumbled.

"Master, sometimes things are right in front of you. Don't you wonder how everyone here can smile even though it's hard? They have each other. And you Master. Aren't you happy to have people who are glad to be with you?" It was more of a statement than a question and he departed without a response.

Happy because of me? Happy because they're all here?

Hardly.

**I had a good time writing this one (Mayhaps a side story in the working?) Thanks for reading and reviews (really though, anyone else you want written you should say) **  
**-Ena**


End file.
